


A Clean Start

by Daegaer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1569, Anthropomorphic Personifications, Bathroom Sex, Best Friends, Friendship, Hawking, International Relations, M/M, Music, Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: At the very start of the Commonwealth, Lithuania worries what the future will bring for himself and his household.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A de-anoning and reworking of a fic [originally posted on the Hetalia kink meme](http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/20749.html?thread=81249805#t81249805).

Lithuania raised an eyebrow at the sight of a massive cauldron of water in the kitchen resting over a fire to which Latvia was carefully adding wood. He looked over at the ovens and saw smaller pots of water resting on top, gradually warming as the bread for the day baked within. It was going to take _hours_ for all the water to heat, which meant – he strolled back to the hall, to find Poland perched in an elegant position on a window seat, strumming a lute and humming to himself.

“Why do you want a bath after dinner?” Lithuania said. “You had one three days ago – are you _trying_ to weaken your constitution?”

“No,” Poland said. “I just felt like I could do with feeling fresh and clean.”

Lithuania walked over and plucked the lute away, ignoring Poland’s annoyed yelp. He laid it aside and sat beside Poland, looking at him in worry. _What’s really going to happen to us?_ he thought. The king was dead, the last king of the line that had started almost two hundred years ago when their houses were first united. Perhaps Poland was glad, he thought. It was probably a relief to him not to have a Lithuanian royal family any more. He was probably looking forward to the divorce and how much of Lithuania's lands he could hang on to. Ukraine and Belarus could hardly be blamed if they didn't want to move back to the old house and start repairs.

“So you want a symbolic fresh start that washes off the Lithuanian mud?” he said, embarrassed by how lost and bitter he sounded.

“Oh my _God_ ,” Poland said, sniggering. “Could you _be_ any more obvious? I’m not _dumping_ you, Liet, I just want a bath. ‘Cos we’re going to need to schmooze with the candidates’ backers from early tomorrow, remember?” He wound a lock of Lithuania’s hair round a finger and reeled him in. “Quit looking so worried, this whole Commonwealth deal is going to be totally sweet,” he said. “You’ve still got your teeth, you’re almost as pretty as me – why would I leave you for a younger country?”

“Oh, _thanks_ ,” Lithuania said. “Do you really think _voting_ for a king is going to work?”

“Dude, don’t _all_ my ideas work?”

Lithuania looked at him in dry amusement, but no blush of shame coloured Poland’s cheeks at such a blatant boast. “Do you think voting for a king is going to make you do your share of the work round here?”

Poland laughed uproariously. “Oh, oh, _God_ ,” he said at last, “I’ve always totally loved your sense of humour, Liet! Come on, let’s go and play with the horses for a while.” He jumped down from the window seat and grabbed Lithuania’s hand, pulling him from the house.

Poland chivvied them both out to go hawking, and managed to get himself tangled up in his falcon's jesses more than once while Lithuania patiently unwrapped the leather thongs as the dogs barked excitedly barked along with the bird's indignant shrieks. _A good job I've had practice at this_ , he thought in amusement, avoiding the falcon's furious attempt to take his eye out. 

By the time everything was under control, and the dogs were calm again Poland had forgotten the whole embarrassing incident, and soon cheerfully sent his hawk after a woodpigeon, laughing in glee when it sent it tumbling from the sky. After Lithuania's hawk had also been successful, and they had praised their birds' prowess, feeding them strips of fresh pigeon, they sprawled on the grass, eating the bread Lithuania had taken from the kitchens when Ukraine's back was turned.

"This voting business had better not get as tangled up as your hawking skills," he said, lying back.

"There's nothing wrong with my hawking skills," Poland said. "Whose bird brought down quarry first, huh?" He looked over at his falcon, now hooded and peaceful on her stand. "Don't listen to him, sweetie. You're my good girl, you know that."

"I'm just saying –"

"Worry, worry, worry. We'll be fine, just leave everything to me."

"That's what's worrying me," Lithuania said, and got the end of the loaf of bread thrown more accurately into his face than he'd expected.

"All right, Liet, let's go back. You'll feel better at home," Poland said, managing to avoid the return bread attack. 

Once they had brought the animals home, and had seen to the horses themselves, and Poland had decided that _all_ his horses were _properly_ brushed and petted, and had had their manes plaited into pleasing designs, both he and Lithuania were dusty, sweaty, and covered in horsehair and straw. It was, Lithuania mused as they went back to the house, the one chore Poland willingly did more than his fair share of. They staggered into the hall to find Estonia setting up the tables for dinner, hampered by Latvia’s aid.

“Don’t drop it – hold on tighter – careful, Latvia!” Estonia said as Latvia let go of his end of the long tabletop and it crashed down.

“S-sorry!” Latvia said.

“Oh, hey, just serve our dinner and sort the rest of it out later,” Poland said, hopping up to sit at the high table.

“No, keep going,” Lithuania said quickly. “This household eats together.” He smiled as Belarus came up, a tablecloth over her arm. “Have you had a good day?” he asked her.

“Good enough,” she said brusquely. “Except for the gallons of hot water Latvia nearly spilled all over the kitchens.” She flicked the tablecloth out to settle over their table, and went to the sideboard to collect the good plates and goblets for them, shoving Poland’s arm back to make space on the table.

Finally everyone was seated, Poland and Lithuania at the high table and the rest of the household at the lower table, and there was nothing but peaceful conversation and steady eating of the large amount of food Ukraine had cooked. Lithuania sat back, feeling a happy glow at the sight of such a large and prosperous household. Beside him, Poland carefully picked all the fruit out of a final piece of cake and ate it morsel by morsel. 

“You could play some of those tunes you’ve been practicing and the rest of us could dance?” Lithuania suggested.

“I’m too stuffed,” Poland said sleepily. He idly squashed a raisin into the clean tablecloth then flicked it and his cake crumbs to the floor to be quickly licked up by the dogs.

"Well, maybe someone else could play – Estonia! Come up please!" He smiled entreatingly at Poland. "You don't mind if Estonia plays your lute, do you?"

"No, I guess not," Poland said, watching Estonia lift it carefully.

"What would you like to hear?" Estonia said.

"Something quiet," Poland said, his eyes drifting shut, before Lithuania could voice a preference. Amused, Lithuania nodded, and Estonia began to play something that sound suspiciously like a lullaby. After a little while Poland opened his eyes and grinned unrepentantly at them both. "Maybe something a little less quiet," he said. "There _is_ something I want more than music - Bath! Bed! Hey, Ukraine, I want -”

“Ukraine, my dear,” Lithuania said quickly, “would you be so kind as to organise filling the bath? Please?”

“Yes, of course,” she said, giving the impression that she was laughing at them.

“I would totally have said _please_ ,” Poland muttered. 

"I'll help," Latvia said, jumping up.

"Mother of God, we don't need to cause another flood when you drop the buckets," Belarus said, rolling her eyes. "Just stay here and entertain those two." She stalked off, audibly muttering about the uselessness of all areas of the Commonwealth bar her and her sister, leaving Latvia looking miserable in her wake.

"Hey, Latvia, c'mere," Poland said, beckoning. Latvia crept up the high table, trying not to sniffle. "Are you gonna sing for us?" Poland said. "How about it? You have a nice voice." He popped a lump of cake into Latvia's mouth when he tried to reply.

"Thank you," Latvia said indistinctly.

"Eat that before you start singing," Lithuania said dryly as Estonia bent over the lute, trying not to laugh too much. Latvia nodded obediently, no longer looking like he was about to cry, and Lithuania leant into Poland to murmur, "That was nice of you."

"You don't have to act so surprised," Poland said, pouting a little. He perked up quickly at the sight of people hauling bucket after steaming bucket of water off to fill his bath. “I think it was a good idea to get that new bath,” he said smugly.

“I’m sure it’s all the rage in Paris,” Lithuania said. “Where they apparently _swim_ in their baths.”

“It’s not _that_ big,” Poland grinned. "Not quite." He settled back as Latvia took a deep breath and began to sing one of France's new songs, Estonia accompanying him. "See?" he said, "Your brothers understand that France has cool new stuff."

One of Ukraine's songs followed, one everyone had often heard her singing as she worked in the kitchens. Lithuania hoped she could hear Latvia as she and Belarus hauled the hot water to the bath, and that she liked the way Estonia added complicated ornamentation to her simple tune. It _did_ sound pretty, just the way Poland liked things to be, so she was probably happy enough.

"How about something in Polish next?" Lithuania said, pleased to see Poland smile happily.

"Just let me re-tune the lute, one of the strings has gone a bit too loose," Estonia said.

"I know something new that doesn't need music," Latvia said hopefully.

"Let's hear it, right, Liet?"

Latvia smiled innocently and began to sing a song of such inventive filth that was a full minute before Poland began to laugh, his shocked giggles nearly drowning out the unfortunately clear tones of Latvia's voice.

"What on earth –" Lithuania started.

"Latvia!" Estonia snapped. "Just – Latvia, for God's sake!"

"What?" Latvia said. "They sing it a lot in the Warsaw taverns –"

Poland rested his forehead on the table, still laughing.

"You are _not_ setting a good example for our peoples," Lithuania said, desperate to laugh as well, as Latvia looked more confused and Estonia more outraged. "We need a sober, sensible approach to things, especially at this delicate time."

Poland wheezed with laughter and drained his goblet. "Sober and sensible. Got it. It's a nice tune, Latvia, maybe the posh guys visiting tomorrow would like to hear it." He collapsed back in his chair, now actually weeping with laughter, Lithuania saw.

"This is a happy nation," Lithuania said to Latvia, patting his shoulder. "He gets like that sometimes. Tomorrow we'll _all_ be a happy nation – and you should probably sing hymns of thanksgiving. Our visitors would like that, I think."

He determinedly put aside thoughts of Latvia and Estonia preferring to live with Poland rather than him.

"Yes," Estonia said. "No tavern songs at all. You can depend on us, Lithuania."

"If you've finished laughing like monkeys, the bath is ready," Belarus said from the doorway.

"Thank you," Lithuania said. "Won't you join the others for some music?"

"I'm tired," she said shortly, wiping her face. "I'll help Ukraine clear the kitchens and go to bed."

"That bath really is too big," Lithuania whispered to Poland. "Did you see how tired Belarus looks? She's normally so neat and tidy, but now her scarf is slipping off her hair and her face is sweaty."

"Dude," Poland whispered back. "Stop thinking about sweaty girls and think about me being sweaty instead." He winked and stood up. "Goodnight, boys. Best clothes tomorrow." As they nodded obediently he grabbed Lithuania's hand and pulled him up. “Come on.” He led Lithuania off to the bath and clasped his hands in pleasure at the sight of the steam. “Ooh, Ukraine already put some scent in it,” he said, sniffing appreciatively.

“You use it first,” Lithuania said, “I’ll hop in afterwards.” He found himself suddenly burdened with an armful of Poland.

“It’s plenty big enough for two,” Poland said, batting his eyelashes. “Don’t be shy, Liet, I’ve seen everything you’ve got before.”

Lithuania snorted in laughter. “Poland, the last time we tried this we both nearly drowned.”

“Practice makes perfect, dude,” Poland said, going to work on opening Lithuania’s clothes. “Come on, I wanna show you that you’re the only one for me, no matter who the king is.” He pushed Lithuania’s shirt down off his shoulders and kissed his collarbone. “Come on –“

“All right,” Lithuania said, and got undressed. They climbed into the bath and sat down carefully, hissing at the heat on their skin. “Wait, we should wash first,” Lithuania said as Poland reached for him.

“Spoilsport,” Poland grinned, then ducked down, submerging his head and coming up with his hair flattened and streaming. “Oh, that’s nice!”

They washed each other’s hair and scrubbed the day from themselves, finally sitting back to soak, dazed by the heat. Poland scooted over and kissed Lithuania, stroking his wet neck and shoulders, nuzzling his way down his chest and skimming his teeth over one nipple.

“Mm,” Lithuania sighed as he went lower. “This time, try to remember you can’t breathe underwater.”

“Oh, everyone’s a freaking critic,” Poland said without heat and kissed his way back up. “I can do this just fine underwater, though –“ His fingers closed round Lithuania’s cock and stroked him with firm, even movements.

“I don’t know,” Lithuania said, leaning back. “I think you need to do that some more to convince me.”

“I’m gonna convince you, and _convince_ you –“ Poland grinned. “And maybe convince you some more, OK?” He shifted round, his lips pursed. “Yeah – if you hold on to the edge you can totally sit in my lap and we shouldn't spill too much water on the floor.” He reached over to the stool on which the bottles of scent and oil were standing and picked one up.

“If you use that in this nice hot water,” Lithuania said, “It’s going to wash off and end up on the surface of the water rather than anywhere it’ll do us some good.”

“Meh,” Poland said, obviously put out by reality refusing to obey his desires. He brightened again. “Hey, but _this’d_ be OK for you, wouldn’t it?” He knelt between Lithuania’s legs, reached under him and circled a fingertip over his asshole. “If I take it slow for your totally delicate sensibilities?”

“As long as you remember how – oh! – delicate – I – am,” Lithuania grinned, gasping as Poland’s finger was carefully and slowly slid inside him.

“Yeah, you’re like that nice glass of Italy’s,” Poland said, gently moving his finger to the same rhythm as his other hand on Lithuania’s cock. “Colourful and pretty.”

“With all my own teeth,” Lithuania said, sliding a little further down in the water as Poland crooked the finger inside him. 

“Let’s check,” Poland said, and kissed him. “I’m going to have to check again,” he said, and giggled as Lithuania held him tight for the next kiss. He moved his finger insistently and a little faster, grinning even more widely as Lithuania’s hands tightened on his arms. “Yeah?” he said, “Another finger?”

“Don’t – don’t think I’m going to need it,” Lithuania gasped, as a pleasurable, tight feeling grew low in his stomach and vital regions. “Polska – oh!” He came, his semen clouding in the bathwater, and sank lower yet, feeling bonelessly relaxed as Poland slipped his finger free and washed his hands.

“Dude, don’t drown,” Poland said in amusement.

“Come here and I’ll return the favour,” Lithuania said, not moving at all.

“I have a better idea,” Poland said, standing up and sending a minor tidal wave over Lithuania’s low-lying regions. “How about we, like, get out of the bath and put this – “ he picked up the oil, “- and this –“ he smiled down at his own erection, “to good use? I’ll totally do _all_ the work, you won’t have anything to complain about.”

“You’re on,” Lithuania said, levering himself upright. He had climbed out and was half-way towelled dry before Poland had got out of the bath.

“Were you really worried earlier I wanted to break up with you?” Poland said, wrapping a towel round his head. “’Cos that’s silly, Liet.” He energetically towelled Lithuania’s hair. “I don’t care who the king is – well, OK, I like totally care, _obvs_ , but I mean it's like I said before – I love you and that’s not going to change. Ever.” He laid a hand along Lithuania’s cheek. “Silly Liet. The only way I’d ever break up with you is if we were torn apart – and how likely is _that_ to freaking happen?”

“That’s more serious than you usually are after a bath,” Lithuania said, moved.

“Hey, I was just worried you didn’t understand my subtle Polish sense of humour,” Poland said. “Now, get into bed, I have something impressive to show you.”

“I’ve seen it,” Lithuania said. “I’ve seen better.” He yelped as Poland flicked his towel at him.

“Oh, we’ll see about _that_ ,” Poland said in mock threat. 

Lithuania fled to the bedroom, Poland in pursuit, all worries for the moment forgotten and both determined that by the time they were finished they would need another bath.


End file.
